Little One
by Sikudhani
Summary: A simple story about Spock and Uhura during the birth of their first child and introducing the little one to their friends and family.
1. Kan-bu

**Authors note: I do not own Star Trek.  
**

I wanted to do a ONE-SHOT about the birth of Spock and Uhura's child. I didn't want to do something uniform so I put some of my own experiences of pregnancy and child birth in here. Looks like it'll be longer than I expected.**  
**

Many thanks to my beta reader **Tishbing**, I hope you don't mind if I bug you again!

**Warning: Some icky stuff ahead, child birth is NOT as beautiful as some people make it out to be thus this is rated M. You have been warned!**

* * *

**Little One**

It was mid-morning when Spock's eye's shot open, he felt it a few seconds before she did a burning pulling sensation at his abdomen that reached around to his back. Though this sensation wasn't his but that of his bond-mates. Nyota jolted up from the bed and placed a hand on her back gritting her teeth trying to suppress a scream. A contraction. Then she felt it, a pop then warmth between her legs. Looking down past her swollen belly the sheets were soaked and she started to feel another grip of pain shooting through her abdomen. Quickly, almost fluidly, Spock got up and moved over to her side of the bed and placed his left hand on her and reached for his communicator with his other. He knew what was happening and it only took him seconds to dial the com-number. Soon a groggy voice with a southern accent answered.

"McCoy..." he said short.

"It is time..." said Spock in a cool calm voice.

"I'll be there in five minutes," said Mcoy before closing the communication. Spock looked over to Nyota who was now trying to move off the bed. He positioned his arms to support her as she slid off. He now saw that the front of her night gown was completely wet. Sitting her down in a chair, he rushed to the closet and pulled out a medium sized black bag and one of Nyota's maternity dresses. He stripped off his pajamas and slipped on a pair of black slacks and a grey and black sweater. Walking into his shoes, he moved back to Nyota who had gotten up and changed out of her wet clothes. She had replaced the wet undergarments and reached her hand out for the dress in Spock's hand. Instead of giving it to her, he pulled it over her head. He didn't want her to do much moving right now as they tried to hurry out the door.

She had finished dressing when another contraction hit her. With one hand, she steadied herself on the dresser and the other hand on her back. This time she tried to breath through it as it seemed stronger than the last one. Spock had pulled the bag onto his shoulder and picked up his communicator, then softly he eased Nyota up and ushered her towards the door. Nyota looked to her side and pointed to a pale yellow bag on the floor next to the couch. "Spock! Don't forget that!" She said, pointing to the bag. Spock swooped the bag up and pushed the button to open the door.

The cool morning summer air of San Francisco hit them both as they hurried down the stone path of their home. They had purchased the home and moved in only a week after they were bonded on New Vulcan. Even though the destruction of their planet and coiled the remaining Vulcan's view of other species, Spock knew that his child would still grow up with some prejudices about their mixed heritage. By moving to Kenya, Nyota would see her child to grow up in the lands that she did but San Francisco, the place where she and Spock met, was a far better choice. It was a melting pot of all sorts of species and growing up around so much diversities would be good for their child. Though at this moment, as they entered the flitter, the only good Nyota wanted for their child was a good and swift exit from her body. She gripped the sides of the seats and braced herself during another contraction. "Can't you go faster Spock?!" She spat out during the contraction.

Spock glanced at his bond-mate as he drove. He saw the pain in her eyes but over their bond he felt her urgency, happiness, and slight fear. He reached over to her and rubbed his thumb over her temple to emphasize the calm and loving feelings he wanted to give her. Spock blocked out his own feelings of worry. From the start, Nyota's pregnancy had been difficult. Though she had conceived naturally, the mix of Vulcan and human blood had caused her to feel extremely sick early on. McCoy feared she would lose too much weigh if she kept _'upchucking her insides everyday' _as he put it.

Spock had requested a few days off the bridge to attended to his bond-mate. He monitored her food and kept her movements minimal if at all possible. McCoy had almost nearly had to pry a bar between Nyota and her dutiful husband just to give her a check-up. Even during her examination he hovered over her like a hawk and asked every question that seemed to popped into his head. At one point McCoy threatened him with a hypo spray to get him to back down. The Vulcan reluctantly stood back but only after Nyota told him she would be fine. McCoy had remedied the antiemetic mix to assist with her nausea and soon she was able to return to full duty but only until her pregnancy was too far along for her to continue.

Spock remembered now how Nyota made it to almost her two last months of pregnancy before not only McCoy but Kirk ordered her on maturity leave. She protested but was soundly beaten when Spock also added that she seemed increasingly tired and fatigued. It was during her last month that she and Spock came back to their home. They had spent the time getting the baby's room ready and preparations for Nyota's birth at the hospital. At McCoy's request, a hospital that specialized in hybrid and alien births contacted the pair and expressed their desire to help them in delivering their child. After Spock fully inspected the place with a fine tooth comb, he agreed. It also helped that McCoy somehow railroaded his way onto the hospital's staff.

The Enterprise was currently docked at Jupiter station and undergoing some major repairs and upgrades to its warp core. It would take almost three weeks so Mcoy was free to push his way into the Maternity Ward at the hospital with the vehement argument _'There's no way I'm going to let some yahoo poke around my patient. __**I'VE**__ been assisting since day one_'. A disgruntled RN conceded and McCoy made himself at home.

Turning back to the road, he rounded the corner that lead to The San Francisco Hospital. The large white walls of the building stood out against the morning sunrise. When he pulled up to the emergency entrance, McCoy and two nurses; one could be identified as Christine Chapel, the other was Nyota's complexion with short brown hair that swooped to the right in front of her face who stood behind a wheel chair with a smile on her face. They were all wearing the white hospital uniforms but with Starfleets insignia on the left breast. Spock stopped the filtter and McCoy was already moving up to Nyota's door with his tricorder in hand scanning her.

"How ya feelin' sweet heart?" he asked as Nurse Chapel and the other nurse assisted her into the wheel chair.

"Like my body is trying to rip in..." she braced herself on the wheel chair and breathed heavily as another contraction shot through her. "...in two..."

Mycoy smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, just breath darlin'. We'll have everything going smoothly in a few minutes." He looked to the nurse behind her wheel chair.

"Take them to Suite 23. Everything should be set up. Just get her as comfortable as possible."

"Yes Doctor." Replied the nurse and she started to push the wheel chair through the door with Spock, right on the other side, bags in hand.

The nurse lead them to the room and told them it would take a few minutes to get her settled. She pointed out that the long chair Nyota had requested was sitting in the designated area. Nyota nodded then turned her head to Spock.

"You should call your father. He's at the Embassy downtown, right?" She asked. Spock had taken control of her wheelchair and pushed her over to the long chair.

"Yes. He is negotiating for more assistance on New Vulcan." He easily picked her up and placed her comfortably on the chair. The nurse came back with a soft blue hospital gown.

"I'm sure he'll want to know that he about to become a grandfather." She grit her teeth as another contraction stole her breath. Once it passed, she was able to continue. "Contact him while they get me ready."

He reached his hand down and rubbed his thumb along her temple then touched his forehead to hers. "I will be alright_ k'diwa_." She whispered. He stood back,letting his hand linger on her face before turning around and heading out the door.

**xXx**

On the way up, he saw a door with an insignia that represented "Communications/Waiting Room" just a few feet from Nyota's Suite. He stopped at the closed door and knocked on it. The digital sign read vacant but he wanted to make sure. After a few moments of hearing no movement he opened the door. The room was a decent size. Inside sat a small desk with a viewing screen attached to it and a small window just ahead. There were two chairs just behind the desk with a small table in between them. Closing the door behind him, he pushed a button on the wall that indicated the room was now in use.

"Computer. Federation Embassy. Ambassador Sarek." The the words _'Connecting please wait...'_ flashed on the screen then the image of his father popped up. He was in his office at the Embassy. Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan ta'al. "Father." He greeted.

His father returned the greeting. "_Sa-fu_."

His father took a quick look at Spocks surroundings. "You call from The San Francisco Hospital. Are you ill?"

Spock had become accustom to his father's questions about his state. Ever since his mother passed, his father has shown a different side to himself but only in the presence of him and Nyota. Spock believes it's his way of filling in the empty space his mother left.

"No Father. I am well..." he paused. "Nyota has entered into the first stages of labor. Shr has already been admitted and is being prepped for delivery." His father's eyebrows came up a few centimeters in surprise.

"Very well. I have a short meeting to attend to but I will arrive within 3.4 hours." Sarek responded. Spock nodded and his father signed the Vulcan goodbye and after Spocks return the transmission ended.

Spocks sat in the chair for another 2.4 minutes. He did enjoy his new relationship with his father. Things had been strained between them for many years. The death of his mother was tragic for them both and it seemed that it would be illogical for them to continue their small feud in light of the situation. He also liked the thought of his child growing up with their _Sa'mekh'al_ so close. Letting the side of his mouth quirk up, Spock left the room and hurried back to his bond-mate's suite. He was starting to feel her pain and the need for him grow more urgent.

**xXx**

The room was beautiful. It's walls were a calming blue-green with dark wood trim. The furniture was of a dark wood also with a green fabric covering. There were small lights above the bed and at each corner of the room. To the right of the room was a large window with a small sofa sitting underneath it.

Nyota lay on a long chair in the corner of the room. Spock sat directly behind her rubbing his hand along her back while he held her hand with his other. It was unusual for Vulcan males to be present at the birth of their children but Spock, being only half Vulcan, wasn't about to let her go through this by herself. The heat of his hand felt comforting on her back and Spock could feel her love and appreciation for him. He sent back the same and felt her ease. Nyota tried to steady her breathing though her contractions. She observed the two nurses were in the corner setting up the baby station.

She had been in a lot of pain as her contractions became closer together and stronger.

"I can give you a localized pain killer darlin'. Your pain is twice of what a normal human female would be going through." McCoy explained during his examination of her.

Nyota bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as a another wave of contractions hit.

"No..." Her voice was quiet but her eyes, as she opened them, showed determination.

Nodding his head, he smiled and looked at Spock. "You have one tough woman here."

"Indeed Doctor." Spock looked down to his bond-mate. He could see her tensing under the amount of pain. He moved his palm under hers and gently rubbed his fingers on hers sending love and calmness to her. She relaxed a bit and leaned further back onto him.

"Alright. Let's see what this kid is doing." He moved her hospital gown and checked to see how much she had dilated.

His eyes widened then he smiled again.

"Looks like he's ready to go. You're just at ten centimeters." McCoy got up and put on a sterilized smock, gloves, and a mask, the nurses followed suit but stood back at the baby station.

"Alright. We're going to do some practice pushes. Just take a few deep breaths and when you feel a contraction...push." said McCoy through his mask.

Nyota shook her head. She had been strong until then, breathing through her pain. It had also helped that Spock was sharing her pain through touch. However, the pain she felt as she pushed filled her entire body. Gripping onto Spocks hand she let a small scream escape. McCoy smiled again.

"Okay. You're doing good sweet heart. It looks like we can start real work now." Nyota shot the doctor a glare. Her body was starting to feel tired. Her labor hadn't been very long but her body was going though a workout trying to push a smaller body out.

She fell back onto Spock and turned her head to the side in an attempt to rest. Though it was short lived when McCoy's voice came up again. "Alright. It's time for this little guy to meet the world."

She turned her head back and anyone could tell she looked as if she would pass out at any moment.

"Push on three...one, two, three." Nyota pushed with all of her strength. She closed her eyes and felt a large amount of pressure and pain and burning.

"Just about...his head's out...and..." A loud wail filled the room as Mcoy held up a wet, screaming, wiggling baby boy.

His eyes were shut and he was covered in embryonic fluids and blood. McCoy laid the child on Nyota's belly and handed a pair of surgical scissors to Spock. Having reviewed this Terran custom, he took the scissors and cut his son's cord from his mother.

Nyota had been looking at the crying baby boy with a wide smile and tears in her eyes. She saw the pointed ears and slanted eye brows. Vulcan genes must be very strong to be so dominate in a quarter Vulcan child. She loved every bit of it. The short haired nurse came and picked up the infant smiling sweetly at Nyota.

"Time to get him cleaned up Mommy." She said and wrapped him in a small blanket before taking him over to the baby station. McCoy had been cleaning Nyota up and administrating a dose of pitocen to help her body rid itself of the afterbirth.

"Spock..." Her voice was weak as she turned her head to him. Spock nodded and kissed her forehead before getting up to follow the nurse. He headed over the side of the baby incubator and watched his newborn son whine and wiggle with such fascination. He too noticed the pointed ears and slanted brows but also a head full of dark hair and a slight hue to his skin. It was much lighter than his mothers but darker than his; If he had to put a name to it he would say it was light honeyed brown. His sons bottom lip started to shivered as the nurses cleaned him with warm wet towels and placed a diaper on him. After wrapping him in a soft blue blanket, the short-haired nurse handed him over to Spock who took him gently.

The Vulcan stared into the face of his son. Many emotions rose within him but he didn't subdue them like he usually would. Instead he moved his free hand over his face and rested his thumb on the tiny boys temple sending gentle calm waves. After a few seconds, the child calmed and opened his eyes slowly, then turned them onto his fathers face. It was then that Spock realized he was looking to the eyes of his mother. It sent a pang of sadness through him but he subdued that emotion and replaced it was love, pride, and tenderness for his newborn son.

McCoy had finished and helped Nyota into the a large comfortable biobed. As she sat, it beeped on showing her stats on the screen behind her. Nurse Chapel moved the bed so Nytoa would be sitting up. That was when Spock came over to her. With out stretched arms she took her new baby boy into her arms and started to cry again. Spock looked at her concerned.

"I'm okay Spock. Just happy..." She explained. He felt her joy, love through their bond. She looked at her son as he stared up at her. Spock came to rest on the side of the bed looking at the two most important people in his life. McCoy was inputting some data into a PADD he had in his hand after having rid himself of the medical smock.

"Twenty-two inches long, eight pounds five ounces, blood type T-negative just like his father. Yep. A healthy baby boy!" McCoy beamed, looking at the infant. "Ya got a name yet?" he asked looking to the boy's parents.

"We decided to follow Spock's families tradition in giving boys names that being with an 'S'." Said Nyota moving her hand over Spock's.

"However, we also decided it was only logical to add in a piece of his mother's traditions and give him a Swahili name." He looked to the Mcoy then back to his son. "_S'chn T'gai Seif_."

"_Tonk'peh S'chn T'gai Seif._" * Nyota said lovingly. McCoy smiled then kneaded his eyebrows together before handing the PADD over to Spock so he could input the Seif's name. Vulcan words were definitely not his forte.  
The baby yawned and closed his eyes, the days events catching up to the small person and to his mother as she shared in on the yawn. The nurses had pulled in another bed for Spock. Then, after setting some extra blankets down they exited the room. Spock handed the PADD back to McCoy and turned back to his fatigued bond-mate.

"Perhaps you should rest." He suggested. Spock could feel her weariness taking over.  
"I want to watch him sleep." She yawned. "We've waited so long to met him..."

Spock ran a hot hand along the side of his bond-mates face. "_I know Ashayam, but you have been though much today. Rest is needed._" She felt his worry then sighed smiling. Carefully she handed the sleeping infant back to his father and watched as Spock lowered the child into the BBI. He then moved it over so it sat between her bed and his. She smiled and laid back as McCoy moved her bed back down and made herself comfortable.  
"You'll be here for another full day at least. I would like to make sure you both are doing fine before sending you home." McCoy told Nyota and Spock nodded to the doctor and walked with him to the door.

Nyota, from her bed turned her head to them. "Thank you Leo." She said with a small smile.

He flashed a grin. "You're welcome, sweetheart." He held out his hand to Spock.

"Congratulations, Spock." Spock took his greeting with a nod and Mcoy could have sworn that he saw the Vulcan smile before the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

Translations:

"_K'diwa_" a shorten form of "_k'hat'n'dlawa_"-"Beloved" (From Nyota to Spock)  
"_Sa-fu_"-"Son" (From Sarek to Spock)  
"_Sa'mekh'al_"-"Grandfather"  
"_Ashayam_"- a more personal form of "Beloved" (From Spock to Nyota via mind link)  
"_Tonk'peh S'chn T'gai Seif_"-"Hello _S'chn T'gai Seif_" (From Nyota to her newborn son)

**A/N**: I am reworking the second chapter for my main story. I changed some things in the first chapter that I had no choice but to rewrite a few scenes in Shards of the Obsession : _Chapter 2_


	2. Sa'mekh'al

**Note: I do not own Star Trek**

am having the worst time coming up with the second chapter of my first story, everything is in my head I just can't make it spill out onto the page. So here's an unexpected chapter two of Little One. (maybe I can get my juices going again)

Warning: Uhhh...?

* * *

**Sa'mekh'al**

Three hours had past since she gave birth, over that time Dr. McCoy had came back in to give her a pain killer. Nyota had resisted at first, thinking it might affect her ability to fed her son though McCoy assured her that it would not carry though her milk supply. Now she smiled down at her son as he nursed contently and ran a light touch across his eye brows causing the infant to turn his eyes in the direction of her hand. She giggled lightly when she moved her finger down to his exposed hand and he gripped it, she was surprised that his little grip was so firm.

Spock had moved to the window when his personal communicator beeped, on the other end was a fairly energetic and happy sounded James T. Kirk. "So how are things going Dad?" Kirk jest. He had gotten use to his type of humor and understood it was his way of expressing that he cared, still Spock suppressed an urge to grumble at the Captains antics.

"_Things _are going as expected Captain" Spock looked over to Nyota when he heard her giggle. A warmth enveloped him as he watched her stroke their sons hair, the eye movements and the way he held onto her finger. For a moment he had forgotten that he was talking to someone when Kirk's voice rose over the communicator.

"Jim, Spock..." Kirk said almost sighing. Spock turned his head back to his device.

"Jim...Nyota recovery is expected to go well and Seif is adjusting to his new environment above expectations" he heard movement and turned to see Nyota moving her hospital gown back up her arm as Seif lay in her lap sleeping. She was currently looking at him with a questioning expression, it was then he turned and moved next to her. Holding up his communicator to her face Nyota read the name displayed across the small round half sphere. After smiling to Spock she picked Seif back up.

"Hello Kirk" her voice was energetic.

"Uhura! Good to hear you, and congratulations! I'm told your doing fine but Uncle Jim would like to come down and see his little nephew soon!" Uhura tired not to laugh as she saw Spocks eye brow raise at that last statement. Spock didn't understand why the Captain along with, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Scotty, Chevoff, and Dr. McCoy refereed themselves as their sons Uncles when neither of them were related to him nor Nyota. Nyota had explained that it was how close friends referred themselves to each others kids, a turn of endearment even if they were related. He noted that Nyota didn't seem bothered by it and resided to _'Go with it' _

"Well Uncle Jim is going to have to wait until tomorrow" she smiled widely and motioned for Spock to take Seif. Once he had him she reached for his communicator and also bent down to pick up the pale yellow bag she had insisted Spock not forget.

"Awe, come on can't _'The Captain'_ have a sneak preview before everyone else?" Nyota giggled. "Bones doesn't count!" he quickly injected that once he heard her laugh. "He got lucky being your doctor so I guess I can forgive him" he laughed heartily.

"Even so no sneak peak even for _'The Captain'_" Nyota had pulled out three different bundles of cloth from the pale yellow bag and laid them in front of her. She heard Kirk give a fake whine.

"Okay Mom" Nyota knew Kirk was smiling ten miles wide as he said that she just shook her head and smiled. "Well I'll leave you guys alone then, but be prepared for Uncle Jim's surprise tomorrow! Kirk out" He closed the communication before she could ask what 'Uncle Jim's' surprise was. Being in a hospital was was sure it wasn't anything too much like Kirk or she would have the pleasure of watching not only her husband but Leo tossing Kirk out her the three story window. Spock saw the vivid mental image though their link and sent amusement to her, even though he would never think of doing such a thing the thought was still entertaining.

Spock had stayed standing near the bed and watched Nyota conversation with the Captain and lay out the bundles of cloth, he hadn't seen that bag before yesterday and never asked Nyota what the contentions of the bag were. He saw her look of mischievousness when she sat the bag down, seeing that look before he knew he would find out sooner or later. Now as she sat his communicator down she began to bundle the first pile with great glee. Moving over a bit she motioned for him to sit down next to her, he did slowly as to not wake Seif.

"I bet your wondering what these are" she stated. He merely nodded and continued to look on. she picked the blue and black fabric up and turned it to him, it was a one piece baby outfit. The top was blue and down to the bottom the legs from the waist down were black, in Nyota hand sit two little black baby booties. Spock raised a brow when he realized a Starfleet science officer insignia had been sewn into the right top beast of the attire, it was a miniature version of his Science officer uniform. He was about to ask where she had gotten such an outfit when she started to unroll the next pile. This one was black and in three pieces; A shirt, pants and onesie. Nyota laid them out next to Spock then looked up at him with a wide smile. This one was a small replica of his black teaching uniform, he saw and felt the pure joy on Nyota's face as she ran her finger over the little gold insignia of the outfits collar. "Are they cute?" she gleamed.

"They are interesting and a 95.5% accurate small scale of both of my Starfleet uniforms. Though I inquire as to where they come from, none of the baby clothes we purchased or looked at were of Starfleet origin" He heard Nyota chuckle. "Did I say something amusing?"

"No, I'm just glad your surprised" She refolded the outfits and placed them back into the bag which left one more bundle laying at her knee, Spock reached down to pick it up. It was black also and had a soft feel to it, Nyota moved and unfolded it completely. It covered just her legs and on the bottom right were embroidered gold Vulcan words _S'chn T'gai Seif. _"A baby blanket" she said.

"Where did you obtain these items? I saw none resembling these in the many clothes we selected" he spoke to her but continued to run his eyes over the Vulcan letters.

Nyota saw him pay extra attention to the baby blanket and it make her smile to the point she almost teared up. "I sent the specks for the outfits to my mother and she sewed them together including the baby booties, she was so excited to make baby clothes again that she went overboard on the details"

"The blanket?" Spock asked. Just then he heard movement at the door and it swooshed open, they both turned their heads and saw the stonic figure of Sarek enter arms behind his back in his normal stance while his ambassador robes glided across the floor.

Nyota smiled. "Hello Sarek" Sarek turned his head to her as he entered and nodded.

"_Ko-fu_, you appear to be well" Nyota almost hung her mouth open when he referred to her as _Ko-fu_ ,though she wouldn't ruin this moment with an undignified gesture such as that instead she nodded back unable to hide her smile.

"Indeed" she watched him tiled his head to the side and regarded her for a moment.

"That is pleasing to hear" he moved closer towards Spock. Spock stood up straight holding Seif in the crook of his arm and stared calmly at his father, the baby stirred a bit but calmed back down when Spock held him more firmly. "_Sa'mekh, sos ragtau_ _S'chn T'gai Seif" _Sarek looked at the small bundle in his sons arms and moved his arms from behind his back, Spock understood his movements and handed the sleeping baby over to his father.

Once he had the baby secure in his arms he took in his thumb and moved it over Seif's temple and closed his eyes, Nyota watched with great fascination. Spock explained to her that Vulcan's did this action with newborns in order to stimulate their telepathic abilities, and create a familial bond. Nyota is unable to create one like Spock and Sarek but through her bond with Spock she could feel their son, not as strongly as she would hope but he was there. A sweet little bundle of joy. Sarek's brow rose as he looked into the child's mind, he saw various shapes and colors mixed in a various ways. "He has a very active mind" he commented.

"Quite, I too noticed his exceptional eye movement moments after he was born" Spock stated. He was standing up straight looking to his son and father with a Vulcan equivalent of a smug smile. When Spock spoke Sarek felt recognition and comfort swirl around the babies mind. Then Nyota giggled again as she watched the proud Father and Grandfather fawn over Seif, leading back she suddenly wished she had a camera.

The Seif opened his eyes when Nyota giggled and swiveled his eyes around to try and find her, it was then Sarek stood still eyes widened a centimeter. He watched his grandsons eye movements turn to rest on his face, he now looked into the eyes of his late wife. If he had been anything other than the stoic Vulcan he was he would've teared up at the sight of those chocolate brown eyes, however he was not and after a few blinks he was back to normal. Shifting he turned his eyes to Nyota and then down to the black fabric at her knee. "I see it arrived on time" Nyota moved her hand to her knee and pulled up the baby blanket.

"Yes, thank you again. Its so lovely and made from soft fabric, you have wonderful taste" she ran her hands down the blanket. Sarek stopped for a moment then bent down to hand Seif over to Nyota.

"I was not who chose the type of fabric, however I did have it trimmed in size and embroidered" Both Nyota and Spock looked at Sarek puzzled.

"To whom are you referring to Father?" Asked Spock. Nyota was shifting Seif in her arms, she also wanted to know the answer to this question so she looked at Sarek waiting for the answer.

Sarek looked at Spock his hands back behind his back. "Your mother" Nyota looked at Spock and saw the confusion and sadness in his eyes, Sarek continued. "Weeks before the end of Vulcan your mother requested a type of fabric so she could construct a blanket, it was to be given to you on the next day that marked your birth" He paused for a moment. "The shop where she requested the fabric was off world and it would take several weeks to be delivered, but delivery was interrupted and it arrived on a cargo ship delivering supplies to New Vulcan just a few weeks after" Nyota tried to hold back her tears but she was feeling her own emotions and Spocks, she felt his sadness mixed with a feelings of happiness. She understood, even beyond the grave his mother was able to give something to her grandson.

Spock stood still trying to regain his emotions, after a few seconds he closed his eyes and opened them again. He was going to tell Sarek he was 'Pleased' for the gift but it didn't seem enough, fortunately Nyota spoke up. "Thank you Sarek, it means a lot to us both to have something from both you and Amanda for Seif" she sniffed and wiped her face with her free hand. Spock only nodded to his father in agreement with Nyota, she was more adept at expression emotion and he was grateful for that.

Sarek turned to face them both "I'm sure it is what your mother would have wanted" Then he say Nyota try and hold a yawn. "It appears that your bond mate is indeed of rest, I shall conclude my visit early" he stated.

"Oh no, you don't have to..." Nyota started but was stopped with a raised hand from Sarek.

"It is unwise to go without rest after your ordeal" Spock had been silently observing them both, he let his sadness dull within him and stood contently monitoring his Nyota's condition through their bond. He felt her exhausted state but whenever he tried to suggest she rest he would get _"I'm okay"_ or _"Don't worry" _but when his father suggested it he felt her relent almost instantly and sent amusement over their bond.

Nyota controlled the urge to glare at Spock when she realized he was amused that she was being told to go to sleep by her father-in-law. "Okay..." she said softly then sighed inwardly she motioned for Spock to take Seif. After seeing the baby calm and lose his eyes in his fathers arms she too closed her, she didn't know how tired she was until sleep enveloped her fast.

Spock looked at his sleeping bond-mate for a few moments feeling her enter into a sleep state, when he knew she was in deep sleep he placed Seif back into his incubator and walked with his father to the door of the suite. No words were spoken until they reached the doorway. "You have done well Spock" almost taken back by his fathers words he almost faltered his step. Truth, he had gotten accustomed to his fathers inquires of his health and that of Nyota's but this was different. Only one other time had he shown any sign that he acknowledged anything about him and that was right after his mother died, so Spock stood up straight and bowed his head lightly to his father.

"Thank you Father" with a last nod his father exited the room.

**xXx**

After his fathers visit the fast paced morning quickly slipped in a quite and serene night. McCoy had come back in once since to give Nyota another hypo for her pain and check on Seif stats, he could have had one of the nurses do it but he took ever opportunity to see his new _nephew_. Nyota laughed when she saw him place a stuffed toy tricorder in the corner of his incubator, then lost it when he explained he tired to have a little hypo-spray made but was interjected by Christine stating it wasn't appropriate because he was also going to teach Seif the correct technique use it on his Uncle Jim. It wasn't until Spock commented that such a technique might be useful for Seif to learn for future purposes that both the doctor and Nyota doubled over in laughter, he tiled his head to the side and quirked a brow up as if he was confused on why he statement was of a humorous nature. Though his bond-mate knew better, she felt that he was in a good mood and that traveled though their bond to her like the warmth of a flame. When she sent her happy feelings and those of tremendous love to him that's when she saw the corners of his mouth turn up, things were beautiful.

After McCoy left Nyota fed Seif again then went to go wash herself in the adjoining bathroom. Spock changed the baby and placed the mini science officer outfit on him after he saw Seif's lip quiver. He seemed his son had inherited his Vulcan need for higher temperatures so after placing his little booties on his feet Spock wrapped him tightly in his new baby blanket, taken care that his embroidered name came to rest in front. Now standing next to the window he watched his son squirm comfortably until he drifted off into sleep, he took this time to run his thumb over Seif's temple and felt the infants peaceful calm circling around his mind in a mix of blues and purples. He also saw the faint blurred images of himself, Nyota, and his father surrounded by waves of pink, red, and orange.

"Spock?" Nyota had emerged from the bathroom and hand joined him by the window, she cradled the side of his face in her hand and planted a soft his on his lips. Then moved to plant a kiss on Seif's forehead, Spock had kept his thumb on his sons temple and when Nyota kissed him he felt her love for him and a returning mixture of reds, pink, and orange from Seif surrounding the blurred image of her. Nyota felt it too through Spock and couldn't hold back her tears. "He knows who I am..." he moved his thumb and they felt the same in response. "...and who his father is" Spock wasn't sure his son could understand just yet both he and Nyota's titles towards him but he understood her meaning, the infant already recognized those within his familial bond.

"Fascinating" Spock look upon his son with even more awe than when he first laid eyes on him, this tiny child that lay asleep in his arms changed his view just as fast as his mother had done years ago. He stared at his son until he saw Nyota looking at him from the corner of his eye, he turned his attention to her and saw that she had wide teary eyes. Concerned filled him as he search through their bond and over her person for any signs of distress.

Shaking her head she smiled. "I'm fine Spock, but you...your smiling!" she traced her finger along his smile line and watched it slowly reseed, physically gone she still felt it in their bond intensified by her touch. Then she felt something spark and warm her whole body her mouth pulled into a soft smile as she laid her head on Spocks shoulder.

Moving with ease Spock still gently holding Seif placed his forehead on Nyota's "Talunk nash-veh k'dular ashayam"

* * *

Translations:

_"Sa'mekh'al_"- "Grandfather"

"_Ko-fu_"-"Daughter" (From Sarek to Nyota)

"_Sa'mekh, sos ragtau_ _S'chn T'gai Seif" -_ "Father, my I introduce S'chn T'gai Seif" (From Spock to Sarek)

"Talunh nash-veh k'dular ashayam" - "I cherish thee beloved" (From Spock to Nyota)

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.

More to come: Uncle Jim!


End file.
